


An unexpected holiday

by theothersideoflove



Series: Femslash Prompts [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holiday, Holtzbert - Freeform, Summer, cute holtzbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothersideoflove/pseuds/theothersideoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do after catching some ghosts if not to relax all day in your apartment? Holtzmann might have some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I was inspired for this fanfic by a prompt on tumblr, written by the account "Femslash Fanfic Prompts Daily" and I've decided to start a series. New prompt, new femslash couple. This is a bit short but I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> (I'm obsessed with the new Ghostbusters and I wanted to start this series with my favorite couple from the movie, Holtzbert)  
> The prompt is: "We're going on holiday?"

It was a sunny and calm morning in New York City.

"What? We're going on holiday?" Erin was sleeping so well, until some loud noises woke her up. And before even getting a "good morning", her girlfriend told her that they were going away for a week or two.

"Yes we are sweetie. Today."

Jillian had woken up so much earlier that day, and Erin could easily see she was really excited. She kept wandering around their apartment, looking for stuff probably.

"Why? We have just finished catching so many ghosts. We could have finally relaxed a little! At least tell me we're going to the sea." Erin looked kinda desperate.

"Erin don't act like this. You know, and I know, you love going on holiday." She said while giggling a bit. This was actually really funny for Holtzmann. She had planned this for weeks, without telling Erin, or even the other Ghostbusters. She wanted to go far away, in fact, she wanted to visit Canada. New York was way too hot in the summer.

"Fine. So? Where are we going?" Erin gave up complaining, because in reality she loved Holtzmann so much and she was actually starting to get excited for it too.

"To... Toronto!" Holtzmann said with a very big smile.

Erin started laughing, thinking her girlfriend wasn't serious, but she realized it wasn't like that after a few seconds.

"Oh. You're not joking." Erin said, hoping she wouldn't get angry.

"Why would I? C'mon babe, I know it's not the holiday of your dreams, and I know you wanted to go to a more relaxing place, but we'll have so much fun! We'll visit so many things and learn new stuff!"

"Your inner geek is showing. And I love it. Okay, let's go!" Erin got up from the bed and kissed Holtzmann quickly. She loved to see Jillian talk about her favorite things, which included wanting to learn new things.

Erin took a shower, she cooked some eggs for breakfast, and then she started to get ready for their holiday. In the meantime, Jillian put some 80's music on, and danced along.

"Stop it, you're distracting me. And we have to be quick if we want to leave at 2 pm! You could have told me yesterday."

Jillian looked like she wasn't even listening, she just kept smiling and dancing.  
At some point, Erin saw there was a flyer on the table that she had never seen before.

"What is this?" She began reading it.

"Oh... that... Well-"

"A convention?! For engineers? Really? Is that the reason we're going away?"

Erin thought Jillian wanted to finally spend some time with her, but clearly she was wrong.

"Well, no, but also yes. I saw that some weeks ago and thought it could be interesting. But I'm going for just one day, because I want to be with you. This holiday isn't some excuse to go there. I really want us to have a good time and be together. Okay?" Jillian looked really sorry.

"If you care about it so much... sure. I'm not mad, really. I'll see if I have something to do that day too. Don't worry."

"Oh I wasn't worrying."

Erin withered at her.

"Kidding! Just kidding. Come here and dance with me." Holtzmann laughed, while she took Erin's hands.

It was nearly 2 pm, and luckily they were both almost ready. They just had to tell their friends about the holiday.

"Don't you think they'll be mad at us for telling them only now?" Erin was worried about it, because she didn't wanna disappoint them.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it. It's summer, c'mon!" 

Turns out Jillian was right, and the two could finally leave for their holiday.


End file.
